mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Incub7/Mortal Kombat 10
Story Even though Earthrealm has been saved from destruction there are still dangers, and it is up to Raiden and the remaining Earthrealm warriors to repair Earthrealm. But, with the return of the fallen elder god, Shinnok, things won't be easy to get done, and also there is a power struggle for Shao Kahn's Throne, turning Outworld into a war zone. But, there is an even greater danger, one that no one not even the elder gods could have foreseen, Raiden's foolish choices that changed the timeline, have disrupted time itself creating abnormal events such as, two of the same people existing in the same time period and, at times, hasten the flow of time. If this isn't fixed before it is too late it may mean the end of everything that has ever existed and ever will exist. Features Stamania To prevent the spamming of combos and special moves a stamania system has been established. A three segment meter under the health bar will fill up when a combo or special move is repeated in a row but, won't fill up if combos and special moves are mixed up. There are three levels of stamania: the first level, the spammed move is weakened, the second level, the spammed move is slowed, the third level, the spammed move is disable. Extended Character Creation I'll think of something for that. Tag Team Attack Basically you and your partner will attack at the same time, combining your abilities. so many combinations to choose from such as, Sub-Zero and Scorpion combining their abilities to create frozen hellfire attacks. The Return of Friendships all new friendship finishers! Characters The Cast of MK9 (including rain and kenshi) New Characters: *Tanya *Cyber-Smoke *Kai *Shujinko *Fuijin *Onaga (playable boss) *Sareena *Li Mei *Bo Rai Cho *Reiko *Havik *Hotaru *Darrius *Mavado *Jarek *Shinnok (playable boss) *Taven *Daegon *Blaze (playable boss) *Moloch (mid-boss) *Lucifer *The One Being (Final Boss) (story only) *Ryu Hayabusa (Guest) *Tremor (DLC) *Ryu Kasai (Fanmade and DLC) *ASURA (Fanmade and DLC) *NightHawk (Fanmade and DLC) *Jia Hua (Fanmade and DLC) *Abbas Zaman(Fanmade and DLC) Tremor Special Moves/Enhanced Moves *'Earth Shot:' fires a ball of stone **'Volcanic Shot:' explodes on contact. *'Quake:' Punches the ground causing a small tremor that knocks down the enemy. **'Seismic Slam:' Cover the entire stage length *'Rubble Wave:' sends forth a wave of rubble that dissipates quickly **'Landslide:' Increased speed and duration *'Petrifying Touch:' turns his enemy into stone then throws them on to the ground **'Petrifying Grab:' Add two head bashes to the ground before throwing them to the ground *'Stone Armor:' Decreases Damage and can't be grabbed **'Volcanic Armor:' chance to damage the attacker *'Earthly Shift:' Sinks into the ground and comes out somewhere else **'Seismic Shift:' Does an area attack when teleporting X-Ray Mind The Rocks: Tremor slams his palm onto his enemy's face fracturing it. Then, he grabs them, petrifies them, and throws them into the air. Then, before they land, he creates a large jagged rock, they land on it and break their back. Fatalities Stone Cold Dead: Tremor turns his opponent's legs into stone then he shatters them with a sweep kick. then, he drops a large stone on them crushing them. Stone Impaler: Tremor knocks his enemy to the ground and summons a spike that impales them. Then, he violently tears them off, ripping them in half horizontally. Tanya Special Moves/Enhanced Moves *'Witch's Flight:' lunges forward, spinning like a corkscrew, with her flaming feet forward. **'Sorceress' Flight:' jumps on her enemy after hitting them with the corkscrew manuver. *'Surging Blast:' sends a blast of fire. **'Nether Blast:' increased damage. *'Air Blast:' In the air sends a blast of fire at a 45 degree angle. **'Aerial Nether Blast:' increased damage. *'Hexing Circle:' does a flaming somersault kick. **'Witch's Sigil: '''does it twice in row. *'Binding:' Summons fiery chains from the ground to grab the enemy. **'Eternal Binding:' chains do small repeated damage. *'Disappearing Act:' turns invisible **'Vanishing Act:' increased duration X-Ray '''Witch's Trial:' Tanya first knifehand strikes both side of her enemy's neck with great force fracturing it. They fall to their knees then, she comes up behind them and twists their neck breaking it. Fatalities Nasty Curse: Tanya jabs her finger into her enemy's chest then takes them out. Suddenly they begin to panic as they become bloated and see slithering shapes under their skin. Then, they explode with snakes slithering from their remains Anguish & Torment: Tanya cuts off her enemy's arms with two sickles. Then, she cuts open their abdomen and watches their guts spill out. Cyber-Smoke Special Moves/Enhanced Moves *'Trident:' launches a trident from his chest. **'Twin Tridents:' launches two tridents. *'Invisiblity:' turns invisible. **'Vanish:' turns completely invisible. *'Smoke away/torwards:' turns into smoke and dashes forward or back. **'Phase away/torwards:' Increased dash distance. *'Smoke Bomb:' launches a bomb that after a few second explodes and sends them into the air and closer to Smoke. **'Smoke Rocket:' Turns Smoke Bomb into a flying projectile. *'Teleport:' Dissappears then reappears punching them in the back then in the front. **'Smokeport:' adds a dropdown attack. *'Smoke Screen:' released smoke from his body that stuns the enemy. **'Smoke Shroud:' increased area of released smoke. X-Ray Black Carbon: Smoke launches a smoke bomb that explodes and stuns his enemy then, he kick them in the face breaking their jaw. Then, he teleports behind them and punches in the back fracturing their spine and knocking them to the ground. Finally he does an elbow drop on them from the air breaking their back. Fatalities Ignite: Smoke turns invisible and tears his enemy's arms off. Then, he reappears in front of them and jams a bomb in their mouth. A few seconds later the bomb explodes along with their head. Need a light?: 'Smoke jabs his fingers into his enemy's head injecting an unknown vapor into them. Then, he points his finger, which turns out to have a lighter, at their open mouth. The vapor turns out to be flammable as they die from a fiery explosion. Kai Special Moves/Enhanced Moves *'Fireball: sends out a blast of fire. **'Double Fireball:' sends out two blasts of fire. *'Twister Kick:' does a handstand while spinning with his legs out. **'Hurricane Kick:' moves forward. *'Renegade Kick:' does a fiery drop kick **'Rebel Kick:' does a shoulder ram after the kick. *'Panther Leap:' leaps forward with a double claw strike. **'Alpha Panther Leap:' after hitting them with the intial attack he grabs and throws them. *'Rage of the Tiger:' counterattack combos. **'Fury of the Tiger:' faster counterattack. *'Thunderstorm:' uses raiden's staff to bring down three bolts of lightning. **'Malestrom:' bolts will stun. X-Ray Unleash The Beast: Kai does a tiger claw strike on his enemy's throat damaging their windpipe. Then, as they struggle to catch their breath he drop kicks their head fracturing. Fatalities Melon Crusher: Kai crushes his enemy's head with his spiked club then, he tears them in half horizontally. Shock & Cut: Kai uses Raiden's staff to electrocute his opponent then, while they are still dazed he cuts of their head with his gurkha knife. Shujinko Special Moves/Enhanced Moves *Chi Blast: unleashes a blast of blue energy. **Chi Laser: becomes a stage length blast of blue energy. *Study Move: copies a random special move from his enemy. **Master Move: copies a random enhanced move from his enemy. *Hand of God: powerful palm strike attack. **Hand of the Elder Gods: adds a knockback effect. *Natural Energy: grants a health boost. **Divine Energy: grants a damage boost. *Crescent Kick: don't know how to explain this so here's a diagram: http://www.plumpub.com/images/article%20px/art_crescent1.jpg **Full Moon Kick: does it twice. *Wind Walk: gives a chance to dodge projectiles. **Wind Run: gives faster movement. X-Ray Acupunture: Shujinko jabs his fingers on his opponent's sensitive muscle points. Then, he palm strikes their chest, fracturing their rib cage. Then, he knifehand strikes the temple area of their head, severely fracturing the side of their skull. Fatalities Give It All Back: Shujinko absorbs his enemy's natural energies then, he grabs his enemy's face. Suddenly an omnious glow comes from their head then, their head explodes, as their own natural energy overloaded them. Execute: Shujinko cuts off his enemy's head with his dao sword. Then, he stabs his dao into their neck stump. Fujin Special Moves/Enhanced Moves *'Tornado Wind:' launches a small tornado that spins the enemy, dazing them **'Hurricane Wind:' launches them into the air. *'Gusting Cyclone:' spins to suck in his enemy, and throw them. **'Swirling Typhoon:' spins them a few times before throwing them. *'Whirlwind Ride:' suspends himself in the air then dives at his opponent. **'Tornado Ride:' spins as he dives for more damage. *'Wind Barrier:' redirects projectiles. **'Cyclone Barrier:' redirects projectiles faster. *'Gyro Kick:' jump kick with a 540 rotation with an additional 180 before landing. **'Super Gyro Kick:' adds another 180. *'Air Lift:' uses wind to lift and slam down his opponent. **'Tornado Lift:' lifts them up higher for more damage. X-Ray Twist In The Wind: Fujin suspends his opponent in the air then, drops them, fracturing their back and a few of their ribs. Then, he blasts a gust of wind that sends his enemy tumbling, fracturing their legs and skull. Fatalities Wind Cutter: Fujin traps his opponent in a tornado then, he makes slashing motions with his arm. Then, he stops the tornado to reveal that they have been cut to pieces. Nothing But Hot Air: Fujin forefully opens his opponent's mouth then, begins to send air into them. He continues to do so until they explode from the pressure. Onaga Special Moves/Enhanced Moves *'Fire Breath:' spews out a stream of flames. **'Dragon Breath:' flames are bigger. *'Dragon's Fire:' spews of a concentrated blast of fire. **'Great Dragon's Fire:' spews out three blasts of fire. *'Jumping Stomp:' jumps then comes back down to create a shockwave. **'Flying Stomp:' can be delayed. *'Dragon Grab:' flies and grabs his enemy, does a loop then throws them. **'Dragon Grasp:' does another faster loop before throwing them. *'Wing Wind:' flaps his wings to create wind that blows back his enemy. **'Wing Gust:' wind slams his enemy against the stage end. *'Raise Dead:' summons an undead warrior that blocks projectiles and can withstand one combo hit before disappearing. **Raise Greater Dead: undead warrior retaliates when hit by a combo. X-Ray The One True King: Onaga flies torwards his enemy and shoulder rams their chest, fracturing their ribcage. Then, he grabs them and flies up then, he does a spiraling high speed piledriver that breaks their neck and shatters their skull. Fatalities King's Decree: Onaga summons four undead warriors that stab his enemy at different positions to prevent their escape. Then, he spews a fireball that completely burns away his opponent. On Top of the World: Onaga grabs his enemy and flies up, so much that they are above the clouds. Then, he drops and when they hit the ground all that is left is blood splatter and broken remains. Sareena Special Moves/Enhanced Moves *'Throwing Knife:' tosses a knife straight into her opponent's head. **'Demon's Knife:' knife becomes enflamed. *'Five-Star Kick:' does five consecutive kicks in a row. **'Pentagram Kick:' adds two more kicks. *'Gut Punch:' punches her enemy in the gut to disable them. **'Gut Buster:' twists her fist while in the gut for more damage. *'Skull Bash:' grabs her opponent and headbutts them **'Skull Charge:' after the headbutt she knocks them away with shoulder ram. *'Hellfire Punch:' covers her first in fire and does a straight punch. **'Hellfire Strike:' creates an explosion when the punch connects, knocking the enemy away *'Stealth Attack:' flips behind her opponent and knees them in the back, disabling them. **'Assassin Attack:' stomps on their back after the knee strike. X-Ray Netherrealm's Best: Sareena flips behind her opponent and stabs her knife deep into their back, fracturing their spine. Then, she grabs them by the shoulders and throws them back onto the ground, shattering the back of their skull. Fatalities Hell Star: Sareena throws a knife into her opponent's chest then, it becomes enflamed and sinks into their body. Then, the knife repeatedly goes in and out of the body at incredible speed that it makes a pentagram shape. The opponent then dies of their numerous stab wounds. Face of the Demon: 'Sareena turns into her true demon, frightened her opponent tries to run but she grabs them. Then, she repeatedly slams them into the ground until she crushes their body, leaving only their arms, legs, head, and bits of their torso. Li Mei Special Moves/Enhanced Moves *'Nova Blast: fires a blast of purple energy. **'Supernova Blast:' much larger projectile. *'Flipping Heel Kick:' flips forward kicking her opponent with an overhead kick and landing on her feet. **'Spinning Heel Kick:' adds another kick before landing. *'Side Flip Kick:' flips on her side and comes down with an axe kick. **'Side Spin Kick:' flips for a longer distance. *'Dragon Strike:' does a palm strike with an image of a purple dragon along her arm. **'Great Dragon Strike:' after the intial attack the dragon charges at them. *'Chi Charge:' stands for a moment storing her chi then releases a series of kicks and punches. **'Grand Chi Charge:' faster chi charge. *'Carnival Spin:' spins backward and kicks her opponent in a impossible fashion. **'Carnival Twist: '''kicks them twice. X-Ray '''Grand Rebellion:' Li Mei does a scissor kick on her opponent, bring her and them down to the ground. Then, using her legs she twists their neck fracturing it. Then, she flips up and kicks them in the crotch, fracturing their pelvis. Fatalities Head Rocket: Li Mei flip kicks her enemy's head off and catches it after she lands. Then, she starts chanting as the head begins to glow purple then, launches it at the body making it explode. For the Revolution: Li Mei cuts her enemy's legs off her sword then, she stabs them in the throat and pull ups, cutting their head into two pieces. Bo' Rai Cho Special Moves/Enhanced Moves *'Puke Puddle:' pukes on the ground that can make the enemy. **'Puke Pond:' puke puddle is stage length. *'Belly Bash:' dashes torward his enemy and jumps belly first and crushes then bounces back. **'Big Belly Bash:' bounces twice. *'Vomit Ball:' spews a ball of vomit at his oppoent. **'Vomit Blast:' ball of vomit is bigger. *'Belly Launch:' pushes his belly out and if it connects with his opponent it knocks them away. **'Belly Catapult:' launches them in the air instead. *'Sake Fire:' takes a drink of sake and blows on torch which unleashes a stream of flames. **'Special Sake Fire:' flames stick for a little while longer. *'Drunken Barrage:' does a series of punches with unusual pattern and coordination. **'Alchololic Barrage:' adds a belly launch into it. X-Ray Drunk Master: Bo' Rai Cho trips his enemy with his staff but, before they fall he grabs their leg and breaks it. Then, he jumps and lands belly first on to them, breaking their ribcage and puncturing their lungs. Fatalities Awful Drink: Bo' Rai Cho makes his enemy drink a special sake of his, and backs away. Then, he watches as his opponent begins to vomit then, they puke out their internal organs. Stick To It: Bo' Rai Cho takes his staff and snaps it into four pieces. Then, he stabs his opponent's shoulder with two of the pieces. Then, he uses another to stab their forehead then, he uses the remaining piece to hammer the previous piece into their brain. Reiko Special Moves/Enhanced Moves *'Assassin Star:' throws a shruiken. **'Assassin Stars:' throws a stack of shruikens. *'Reaper-Port:' Reiko steps into a portal then appears behind his opponent and slashes them with a sycthe. **'Death-Port:' does a three hit combo with the sycthe after teleporting. *'Charging Pain:' does a shoulder charge with a bluish aura. **'Charging Death:' does an automatic uppercut after the charge. *'Choke:' grabs his opponent, lifts them and chokes them with one hand. **'Violent Choke:' after choking them he slams them on to the ground. *'Hammer Spin:' spins forward with his hammer outwards, this will daze reiko. **'Hammer Cyclone:' Spins at a faster rate. *'General Strike:' does a backhand fist strike that knocks away the opponent. **'Emperor Strike: '''backhand cause his opponent to be sent flying across the stage. X-Ray '''Kahn's Trade: '''Reiko uppercuts his opponent into the air, breaking their jaw. Then, as they come down, he hits them with his hammer, breaking several bones and sending them flying back. Fatalities '''Back Around:' Reiko creates a portal behind himself, and throws a sycthe into it then steps to the side. Then, a portal opens behind the opponent and a spinning sycthe cuts them in half, the same one Reiko threw. Rip & Tear: Reiko puts his foot on his opponent's chest while holding their arms then, he tears their arms off. Then, he rips their head in half and stuffs each half into the arm stumps. Havik Special Moves/Enhanced Moves *'Chaos Ball: '''Sends a blast of redish energy. **'Chaotic Blast:' blast causes the enemy to act randomly. *'Torso Spin:' spins his torso, using fist to strike his opponent. **'Torso Twist:' spins for a bit longer. *'Corpse Dive:' Havik dives under his opponent and thrusts up, launching them into the air. **'Corpse Lunge:' after launching them he grabs their leg and throws them down to the ground. *'Ground Crawler:' Bends backwards and goes on all fours then, suddenly rolls forward. **'Manic Crawler:' after hitting them with the roll attack he walks backwards on to them. *'Arm Stretch:' stretches his arms to grab his opponent from a distance to bring himself closing to them. **'Arm Elastic:' does a knee strike as brings himself closer to his enemy. *'Chewy:' dislocates his own jaw then bites his opponent's entire head with great force. **'Good Chewy:' does several weaker bites before the big bite. X-Ray '''A Day of Anarchy:' Havik grabs his opponent while twisting his torso and dragging them on the ground, fracturing their rips and the facial part of their skull. Then, he stomps hard on their back, breaking their spine. Fatalities Pull up: Havik uses his morning star to hit his opponent into the ground, up to their torso. Then, he grabs their arms and begins to pull in an attempt'' "get them out". But, the stretching of their body is too much strain on them and end up being ripped in half which, Havik laughs at. '''Hearts and Minds:' Havik rips out his opponent's heart then, he rips out their brain. Then, he looks at the organs and puts the brain where the heart should be then, he eats their heart. Hotaru Special Moves/Enhanced Moves *'Lava Burst:' throws a ball of magma to the ground, sending the opponent into the air. **'Volcano Burst:' sends out a pillar of lava after the magma hits the ground. *'Fury Punch:' Dashes forward with a straight punch, leaving a trail of lava behind him. **'Wrath Punch:' adds a few punches after the intial punch. *'Plasma Flash:' uses a bright light to temporaily blind his opponent, leaving them open to attack. **'Plasma Flare:' opponent's super meter is drained when they are blinded. *'Eruption:summons a pillar of lava to burn, and toss his enemy into the air.' **'Massive Eruption:' lava pillar is larger. *'Naginta Swing:' swings his naginta in a wide arc. **'Naginta Flurry:' after the swing he dashes in for a few quick thrusts. *'Grasshopper: jumps forward using both of his knees to strike his opponent.' **'Ant and Grasshopper: adds a double palm strike.' X-ray I will have order!: Hotaru dashes forward with his naginta, stabbing his opponent and lifting them in the air. Then, he throws them down to the ground, shattering their skull. Then, he stabs his naginta in their back, fracturing their spine. Fatalities A Message: Hotaru kick his opponent high into the air and plants his naginta into the ground. Then, the opponent land on Hotaru's naginta, impaled from their rectum and out their mouth. Dutiful Execution: Hotaru turns his opponent around then make his hand glow a fiery orange. Then, he places his hands on sides of his opponent's head then, they start to panic as their eyes begin to glow a fiery orange. Suddenly lava pours out of their eyes and mouth, and soon after that, blood pours out, then, they fall to the ground dead. Darrius Special Moves/Enhanced Moves *'Tricky Blast:' fires a bluish projectile from his gauntlet blade. **'Twin Trickster Blast:' fires two projectiles. *'Kick Twister:' does three spin kicks in a row **'Kick Tornado:' spin kicks are faster. *'Shruiken Twist:' does a quick aerial butterfly kick. **'Hyper Shruiken Twist:' does it twice before landing. *'Gauntlet Punch:' does a straight punch with his gauntlet blade. **'Gauntlet Barrage:' adds in a couple of quick jabs. *'Grapple Counter:' if grabbed Darrius counterattacks. **'Grapple Takedown:' instead of a simple attack he does a counter-grab. *'Gauntlet Dash:' quickly dashes to stab his enemy with his blade gauntlets. **'Gauntlet Rush:' starts much faster. X-Ray Convicted Felon: Darrius does a gauntlet dash and drives his gauntlet blades deep into his opponent's chest, fracturing their ribs and puncturing. Then, he does a suplex, breaking their skull, while at the same time removing the blades from their chest. Fatalities Spinal Sword: Darrius turns his opponent around and jams his hand deep into their back. Then, he tears out their spine and uses it to stab through the back of their skull. The Ol' Switcharoo: Darrius tears off his opponent's arms and switches them with their legs. Then, he tears off their head and switches it with with their pelvis then, darrius just pushes them over. Mavado Special Moves/Enhanced Moves *Spike Kick: kicks forward using his boot spikes **Razor Kick: increased speed. *Grapple Hook: grabs his opponent from a distance with his grappling hook. **Claw Grip: increased damage. *Intimidation: grants a slight damage boost. **Rage: a small amount of the super meter is generated. *Hook Strike: uses his grapple hooks to launch and tackle his enemy. **Claw Strike: after tackling them Mavado stomps on their chest. *Tonfa Shocker: electrocutes his enemy with a hidden electric tonfa. **Thunder Tonfa: after electrocuting them he headbutts them twice. *Dragon Slash: links his hookswords together and swings them at his opponent. **Red Dragon Slash: adds an overhead linked slash. X-Ray I Have You Now!: Mavado uses his Hook Strike ability to knock his opponent to the ground. Then, while both of them are the ground, he grabs their head and slams it face first against the ground, fracturing the facial part of their skull. Then, he picks them up by their head and electrocutes them with his tonfa then, he tosses them away. MORE TO COME!! [[User:Incub7|'Incub7,']]''' the Insane''' 23:29, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts